


[授权翻译]Silly Songs With Venom

by blankeyes



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bisexual Eddie Brock, Boys In Love, Consent, Cuddly Eddie, Cuddly Venom, Cute, Demisexual Eddie Brock, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Fun, Goofiness, Healthy Relationships, Humor, Ice Cream, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Cuddles, No Smut, POV Eddie Brock, Playful Venom, Pranks, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Body, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Eddie, Sleepy Venom, Sweet Venom, Thought Projection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Venom Is A Dork, Venom Symbiote Takes Care of Eddie Brock, Venom Uses He/Him Pronouns, Venom's A Giant Marshmallow Deep Down, annoying songs, some suggestiveness, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankeyes/pseuds/blankeyes
Summary: 五次毒液用奇葩歌曲吵醒了埃迪，一次埃迪以彼之道还施彼身。包含：毒埃闪瞎小段子、感情纪实、初吻、恶作剧，还冒了点傻气。





	[授权翻译]Silly Songs With Venom

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silly Songs With Venom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562789) by [Dragonsrule18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18). 



> 我写下这个故事的缘由还挺奇怪的。当时我和我丈夫正在为晚餐选购食材，他打算买条鱼，最后他选了条没剁头的，让我一下子想起来《Fish Heads》这首歌。后来的几天我一直在看毒埃同人，我在想要是毒液用这种奇葩歌曲来叫醒埃迪会发生点什么呢？于是这篇又甜又蠢的小短文就诞生啦。
> 
> 无beta，有错误请大家指出并多担待！跪谢！

1.)

**_“_ ** **_鱼头，鱼头，果酱鱼头卷，鱼头，鱼头，快把它们吃光，好香！_ ** **_”_ **

埃迪猛地抖了一下醒了过来，呻吟着把脑袋从枕头上拉起来面向他的共生体，毒液从他的肩侧凝出了一颗头。“V，你认真的吗？现在起床可太早了。”

**_“_ ** **_唔，你自己把闹钟砸了个粉碎，所以我只好想个办法亲自叫你起床，懒骨头。现在是早晨七点半，你闻起来臭死了赶快去洗澡，还有，我们饿了。_ ** **_”_ **

埃迪又叹口气。毒液 **非得** 在大早晨发挥寄生虫属性。“行行好，再睡五分钟。”

**_“_** ** _我不是寄生虫！而且不许睡了！该起床了。_** ** _”_** 接着毒液幸灾乐祸地笑起来。 ** _“_** ** _除非你想让我继续唱歌。清早，快乐的鱼头欢声笑语。傍晚_** ** _...”_**

“行了，你赢了，我这就起床！”埃迪抗拒地坐了起来。“话说你从哪儿学到的这种歌？”

**_“_ ** **_网上。你睡着之后我也没有别的事好做。_ ** **_”_ **

埃迪翻身下床，翻了个白眼好掩盖下因共生体冒着傻气的举动带出的微笑。正当他准备拿起杯子喝口水的时候，他注意到床头柜上摆着个不怎么让人愉快的东西。

几只苍蝇的围绕中，一节巨大的灰色鱼头正瞪着突出的死眼望向他。

“ **毒液** ！”埃迪大吼出声，他的共生体已经笑得前仰后合了。

...

2.)

几周之后，埃迪对被毒液吵醒已经习以为常。

**_“_ ** **_我有个悲伤的故事要讲与你听；这故事也许会伤害你的感情。昨晚我走进我的浴室，不慎踏进一大滩剃须膏！保持和善与干净！每日剃须才能展现出热情！_ ** **_”_ **

“已经早晨了吗？”埃迪抱怨了几声，但没有第一次反应那么大了。“我猜你这也是在暗示我去刮胡子了？”他摩挲了几下自己的脸颊。

**_“_** ** _说不定呢。_** ** _”_** 毒液戏弄他，伸长了蜿蜒自如的脑袋充满喜爱地碰了碰埃迪的鼻子。 ** _“_** ** _早安，埃迪。_** ** _”_**

埃迪蹭了回去。“早安小虫子。”他爬下床，伸个懒腰打个哈欠，在看到床头柜上摆着一罐剃须膏时爆发出一阵大笑。“你真是个怪人，V。”

**_“_** ** _你就是喜欢我这一点。_** ** _”_** 毒液自鸣得意地说道。

埃迪脸红了，垂下头不知道该怎么接话。

但他其实并不需要接话，毕竟毒液就在他脑子里。

...

3.）

几天后埃迪休假，大清早八点又被一只亢奋的共生体吵醒。

**_“_** ** _宝贝，我喜欢石子路冰激凌_** （Rocky Road） ** _！你不打算来个半加仑的吗？宝贝，我喜欢石子路冰激凌，我要三球的！_** ** _”_**

毒液凝出了上肢和一颗脑袋，捧着埃迪买给他的一加仑装石子路哈根达斯，一边一勺勺舀着往嘴里送一边随着音乐摇头晃脑。毒液昨天才听到这首歌，然后就求着埃迪给他买点石子路哈根达斯尝尝。哈根达斯比人头强多了，所以埃迪愉快地答应了这个要求，毒液对冰激凌表示非常满意。

埃迪小小地哽咽了一下。工作压力如山倒，而他傻乎乎的同伴总是知道如何让他满血复活。他亟需笑一笑来排解忧虑，他知道毒液对此也非常清楚。

毒液用以在埃迪睡觉时看节目的笔电价值：200美元

头戴式耳机价值：10美元

一加仑石子路冰激凌价值：5.99美元

毒液随着艾尔·扬科维奇（Weird Al Yankovic）的歌又唱又跳价值：无价。

...

几分钟之后毒液安静下来，依偎在埃迪身边，举起一勺冰激凌喂他。埃迪道了谢，正要凑到勺子边时毒液摇摇头示意他张开嘴，随后小心翼翼地把冰激凌喂进他口中。

巧克力在舌尖融化，埃迪慢慢咀嚼着坚果和棉花糖，感受其中的香甜。他湛蓝的双眼紧紧锁住毒液的白色眼睛，心脏为他的共生体所展现出的爱意疯狂跳动。他不知应当怎样描述这种感觉，于是干脆在脑海中将情感传递给了毒液。

毒液露齿而笑，尖利的牙齿竟流露出一种无法言喻的柔软。埃迪感受到他的另一半传递过来的潮水般的爱意，与此同时还有翻涌而来的记忆：毒液于万千生物中选择了埃迪的一瞬间，他们探索共生体与宿主如何相互配合的时日，埃迪给他尝巧克力时他的惊喜，埃迪带他去海滩的那一天，他们于暴乱手中幸存重组的那一刻。

埃迪在记忆与情绪的重压下尖锐地吸了口气，在体味到他之于毒液的重要意义时尤甚。他将自己的记忆也传递过去：在他害怕要与毒液永别时失而复得的一瞬，毒液为了逗他开心做出的傻气举动，和毒液抱成一团窝在床上看电影，他们合为毒液作战时他所感受到的安全感，知道他永远不会独行时的安心……

**_“_** ** _不是一个人。我们永远不孤独。_** ** _”_** 毒液轻轻道。

他们同时向前靠去，仿佛重力引导他们挨近对方。埃迪先逾越了那条鸿沟，轻柔小心地吻上毒液，仿佛稍有不慎就会碰碎毒液或是碰碎自己一样。毒液僵了一瞬，随后同样温柔地回吻。

埃迪立刻回过神来，不安冲破了掩盖着的舒适情绪涌上心头。他搞砸了吗？他逼迫毒液做了他不愿或是还没准备好的事吗？毒液是不是觉得为了让埃迪开心有义务这样做？

“抱歉。”埃迪轻声说道，退后一点准备下床，好像他真的能逃开他的共生体或是逃避他吻了他最好的朋友这一事实似的。

毒液堵住了他。共生体凝聚出肌肉结实的类人身躯，轻轻攥着埃迪的肩膀把他放在了自己盘着的双腿上，几根纤细的触肢连接着两人的胸膛。 ** _“_** ** _别想躲着我。_** ** _”_** 他把埃迪拽进另一个吻，起先暴躁又充满占有欲，之后慢慢柔软安定下来，比之前的那个更深，但同时放松了钳制，如果埃迪愿意就可以轻易挣脱。他也不愿强迫。

埃迪没有试着挣脱，但还是悄悄抬眼确认毒液不是为了让他开心才这么做。

毒液能够感知到他没有问出口的问题。 ** _“_** ** _傻子。我有对你做过任何口是心非的事吗？我这么做是因为我愿意，是因为我爱你。_** ** _”_**

埃迪松了一口气，融化进毒液的吻中。 _“_ _我也爱你，_ _V_ _。_ _”_

没有安妮和她的知识作推手，这个吻起初有些尴尬。不过尽管毒液之前并没有真刀真枪地亲吻过，他仍然具有“了解埃迪”这一有利条件，且可以通过他们之间的联结细心地感受到能让埃迪获得最大愉悦的点。

这个吻柔软，温和，充满探索，是双唇相接，轻轻舔舐，吮吸啃咬，双方都在探求如何让对方感觉最好，缓慢又深情。他们没有急于求成，而是仅仅相互亲吻依偎消磨了整天。他们没必要太着急。

他们有地老天荒的时间。

...

4.)

他们现在是货真价实的恋人了，但这并不意味着奇葩歌曲叫醒服务随之停止。

不是说埃迪喜欢这样，他早都唠叨过这事好多回了。

**_“_ ** **_大块大块粘腻肮脏的绿色鼹鼠内脏，撒上剁成碎块的小鸟爪子，这能让食物更美味！大块大块粘腻肮脏的绿色鼹鼠内脏，可我忘记带勺子了！_ ** **_”_ **

“说得好像没勺子你就不吃了似的。”埃迪假意抱怨道，蜷进毒液的胸口。

**_“_** ** _有道理。_** ** _”_** 毒液笑着赞同，埃迪滚了一圈没等他反应过来就啵在他嘴上。

“等等。你没真的吃了那种玩意儿或者把它藏在卧室里让我找吧？”

**_“_ ** **_没有。今天暂时没有。_ ** **_”_ **

“呵，我可真放心。”埃迪翻了个白眼，但还是给了毒液一个吻。

...

5.)

有时候，毒液晚上化身夜猫子白天变成早起的鸟儿，让人很恼火。

**_“_ ** **_这是一首永不结束之歌，旋律从不停歇，我的朋友！人们口口传诵_ ** **_……”_ **

埃迪扯过枕头砸在他身上，毒液大笑一阵，抱着枕头继续唱。

埃迪嘟嘟囔囔：“你来真的吗，放我再睡会儿吧，V……”

**_“_ ** **_抱歉，埃迪，现在是早晨七点半。你摔坏五个闹钟了，现在我就是你的闹钟。_ ** **_”_ **

“昨晚是你让我到半夜都没睡成。”

毒液露齿而笑。 ** _“_** ** _那会儿我可没听到你抱怨。_** ** _”_**

埃迪整个人都红起来，把脸埋进了床垫里。

...

+1)

今天休假，埃迪没听到毒液唱歌睡到自然醒，他还挺惊讶的。

从毒液胸膛上抬起头，埃迪注意到他男朋友还在睡觉；毒液闭着眼睛，胳膊圈着埃迪，看起来安静可爱。

埃迪微微一笑，轻抚共生体的胸膛，感受着组成他身体的黑色丝缎般的顺滑物质。毒液脸上逐渐浮现出一个柔软的微笑，把埃迪轻轻拢近了些，喉咙里溢出一声咕噜。埃迪继续轻抚，咕噜声更大了。

如果有人能看到毒液此刻的样子，他们一定不会相信自己的眼睛，就算是安妮或者丹也不行（除过埃迪和毒液救下的受害者，尤其是孩子们，毒液一向对孩子很温柔）。他们永远也不会知道能够手撕罪犯的手臂会如此轻柔地环住埃迪，能够咬掉头颅的大口会充满爱意地亲吻男友。他们永远无法见到埃迪所见：一个喜欢巧克力，炸薯球，寿司，热水浴，大海，狗血浪漫爱情电影和网上的奇葩歌曲视频，以及爱埃迪超过以上列举的所有事物的毒液。

埃迪爱这个笨蛋巨人同样超过世界上的一切。

与毒液相遇之前，埃迪从未想过一团糟的自己在安妮离开之后仍能陷入如此强烈的感情之中。毒液就这么从天而降，除过一开始的混账表现，两人某种意义上还是打破一切规则连为一体：一位是不值一文的小记者，一个是亟需宿主的在原本星球中不堪一击的共生体。

最终，他们之间不可思议的混乱联结拯救了彼此，改变了彼此。从友谊开始，爱意作结，这种爱意甚至强过他与安妮之间的感情。

...

埃迪放毒液睡了一会儿，蜷缩得近了些，聆听着咕噜声在毒液胸腔中翻滚的低响。

随后毒液动了动身子，可能是马上要醒，埃迪脑子里蹦出一个主意。

这次是毒液要被小夜曲唤醒了。

“我曾以为爱情只存在于童话故事里，人皆可有我却不会与其有任何关系。”他轻轻唱道。“爱情离我而去，此事确实如此。沮丧萦绕在我的每一个梦里。”

毒液又动了动身子，白色的大眼睛带着朦胧睡意朝埃迪眨了眨。

“但我遇见了他。现下我又相信了爱情，不曾有任何犹疑。我已陷入爱情，我已寻到信仰，如磐石不能移。”

**_“_** ** _你真是个傻蛋，埃迪。_** ** _”_** 毒液一边坐起来一边嘟嘟囔囔，但埃迪能听出他语气中的喜爱，感受到从联结中传出的愉悦。

埃迪咧开嘴。“你就是喜欢我这一点。”

毒液也咧开嘴，向埃迪传去翻涌着的爱意。 ** _“_** ** _确实如此。_** ** _”_**

**Author's Note:**

> 请大噶评论区一起玩耍告诉我你们的想法吧！（这是原作者写的）（也是我的心声）  
> 歌曲信息：  
> 《Fish Heads》:Barnes And Barnes  
> 《Shaving Cream》:Benny Bell  
> 《I love Rocky Road》:Weird Al Yankovic  
> 《Great Green Gobs》:Roddy The Rooster  
> 《The Song That Never Ends》: unknown  
> 《I’m A Believer》:Smash Mouth  
> 这是我说的：如果大家不想全听，也请务必听一下前三首吧！我笑到满地找头...


End file.
